


Naughty or Nice

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, I Tried, M/M, NSFW, hannibal laughs, kinda smuttyish, sexy santa dress, will tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will tries to do a sexy surprise for his hubby<br/>it doesn't go as planned but then it gets better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

“So Doctor Lector, are you naughty? Or are you nice?"

Hannibal looked up to see his husband leaning against the door of his office, dressed in a sexy Santa dress. Complete with a Santa hat and heeled black boots. He studied Will for a moment before ducking his head and snorting.

"Stop laughing! This took a lot of courage to put on let alone come to your work; I had to wear an overcoat from the car to the door! I looked like a flasher!"

Hannibal laughed still, "If you had just worn the coat it would have been better. Come take that off you look ridiculous!"

Will pouted and huffed as he walked past Hannibal’s desk where he still sat. "Are those clothes still here from the last time I disposed of that handsy client of yours?"

"Yes they are, in that chest there." Hannibal said waving vaguely behind him as he turned back to his paper work.

He listened to Will shuffling behind him a smile still gracing his lips, when he realized it had gotten very quiet. Lifting his head he saw that Will was now leaning against his desk, the dress was gone but apparently he had neglected to think about what Will was wearing underneath it. The lingerie ensemble was cream in color and sheer, his eyes followed the stockings up Will's strong thighs to the garter belt holding them up. His erection pulled the panties tight, precum already staining them dark, the whole thing was completed by a creamy chiffon chemise that flowed around his torso. Oh yes, this was much much better.

"My my Will now this is more like it. You look absolutely ravishing." Hannibal purred, eyes dilated as he reached out for Will, only to be stopped by a stocking clad foot on his chest.

"Ah ah Doctor Lector, you haven't been very nice. Now have you?"

Hannibal grasped Will's ankle and pressed hot open mouthed kisses up to his knee before hooking it over his shoulder, running his hands up Will's thighs.

"You should know by now dear Will,” Hannibal said meeting Will's heated gaze, "I am always naughty."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
